Flashlights are well-known devices that provide a portable source of illumination. Generally, flashlights are comprised of the following components: a housing, a portable power source, one or more light sources, an activation switch, and optionally control circuitry. The basic modes of operation for the common flashlight are a selectable power on state or power off state. Flashlights with unique features or functionality are known in the art. Changes to these devices generally focuses on the particular physical form or characteristic of the housing of the device to, but the functionality remains basic. Other functional innovations with the flashlight include, an integrated rechargeable power source (U.S. Pat. No. 6,183,105), an inline rotational activation switch (U.S. Pat. No. 6,168,288 B1), or a dual-mode operation (U.S. Pat. No. 6,709,129), each incorporated herein by reference in their entireties.
It is becoming more common for some flashlights to include a Light emitting diode (LED) source. LEDs are well-know devices that are compact in size, posses an extremely long functional life, and produce a high quality light output. LEDs are powered through an accompanying circuit board component and are a commonly used light source for flashlights, indicator lights, safety lights, inspection equipment, and remote visualization equipment, such as medical and industrial endoscopes, surgical laparoscopes, locksmith scopes and the like.